


【博畅】论减肥这件小事

by mobeiling



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeiling/pseuds/mobeiling





	【博畅】论减肥这件小事

“你这可胖的不止一点呀！”两个人不知道怎么就扭到卧室里，彭彭整个人埋在深灰色的被子里，一博的手从衣摆伸入，摸上彭彭的后腰。  
彭彭脸颊迅速染上红晕，也不敢看一博的眼睛，将头偏到一边，只是用鼻音哼出一声“嗯”。  
“害羞了？”一博低头，亲了亲彭彭的耳廓。本来干燥的皮肤附上些唾液，被一博的呼吸打着有些凉凉的感觉。  
彭彭也不说话，他也不知道自己是个什么心态，可能真的有点害羞，或者心中还有些期待。  
“放心，我会温柔的。”一博勾出一个笑容，彭彭不经意间对上了他的眼睛，眼神就像一只抓人的钩子，只要望一眼，魂魄也会被勾走。  
话音刚落，彭彭身体一震，感觉有一个微小的电流直接通向他的大脑，奇怪又舒服的感觉正遍布他的全身，一博正在揉捏着他胸前的小凸起，宽松的家居服不知什么时候已经被撩到腋下，他清楚的看到一博正活动自己的两根手指，熟练的揉搓拉伸，自己胸前的乳头颜色变得更深了。  
一博吻上彭彭的唇，由于些许用力，分开时唇已经被嘬出些血色，鲜红色的唇附上薄薄一层唾液显得亮晶晶。  
“奶油味的，或许我更喜欢巧克力味的。”一博眼中的笑意已经完全藏不起来，全部流淌出来，包裹住两个人。  
一阵戏弄过后，一博低头含住暴露在空气中的茱萸，舌尖在上面不停打转不停挑逗，最后两颊微微用力，彭彭感到胸前一阵酥麻，腰部微抬，不经意的喊了出来。  
“如果真的有，我会开心。”一博望着身下的彭彭，满眼期待。  
“那我争取。”彭彭与一博四目对视，眼神里没有丝毫的欺骗与敷衍。  
一博的手顺着腰线滑到裤腰处，捏了捏腰上新长出来的细肉，接着，顺势摸进内裤保护的领域。  
“屁股上的肉也变多了。”一博整只手摸上彭彭的臀肉，确实比不久前多了许多，一部分肉沿着指缝“流”了出来，一博的手指用力聚拢，彭彭感受到轻微的疼痛。没有丝毫迟疑，一博沿着股缝摸索，然后迅速将手指伸入股缝中间的褶皱中，褶皱内的穴肉迅速缠上一博的手指。彭彭闷哼一声，身体感到有异物“入侵”，有些许不适，却在调整尽力身体状态，让自己身体放松下来。  
一博嫌弃彭彭的短裤过于碍事，用力将它扯下，扔到床脚，里面灰蓝色的平角内裤勾勒出臀部和腿部的曲线，还有大腿根突出的软肉。  
“家里有润滑剂吗？”手指在小穴里的抽插让一博感受到进入的困难，依稀记起他们之前在这里留下过一支润滑剂。  
“在卫生间里。”彭彭微微蹙眉，回复道。  
一博将彭彭一起抱进卫生间，他的手指继续留在小穴中，彭彭的手扶住一博保持自己身体平衡。一博在洗手池台铺上浴巾，让彭彭坐到上面，内裤被褪到膝盖处，而他在四下翻找润滑剂的踪迹。在彭彭的多次“指路”后，在架子的最上方找到了那支润滑剂。伸手去够，“叮铃哐啷”架子上的东西掉了大半。  
“你自己放的都找不到了？”彭彭看着一博，语气中带着些嘲笑。  
“我怎么知道，它长得那么像牙膏。”一博单手打开润滑剂的盖子，半透明的液体自然而然的流到彭彭的私密处，冰凉的感觉让他大脑瞬间清醒。  
伴随着润滑剂的进入，一博的手指进入的更加通畅，只是彭彭的身体并不受他自己控制，小穴内时紧时松，让他的工作效率也变得时快时慢。  
“你放松放松。”一博抬手拍了拍彭彭的臀肉，“又不是第一次。”  
“你第二次就能行？那我试试。”彭彭一激动抬起身，结果自己将还露在外面的手指吞了进去，直直戳上自己的穴壁，“啊！”  
“你不是要减肥吗？”一博手上使劲将手指再往里送，转动手腕让手指再里面打转儿。  
“但……也没有……这样的……哈……”彭彭闭上眼睛，深深体会到一博手指在他的身体里上下抚摸，指腹在穴壁上戳戳点点，似乎在寻找着什么。  
“你已经有反应了。感觉很舒服吗？”彭彭的小兄弟在一博的注视下缓缓抬头，彭彭睁开紧闭的眼睛，伸手隔绝一博的视线，露出羞涩的表情。  
彭彭身后已入两指，一博也在一次次抽插中找到了他寻找很久的那个地方（说实话，肯定是上次隔得时间太久，全忘记了），肠液混合着润滑剂带出几根银丝，粉红色的穴肉随着手指翻出来，一博伸出三根手指，连带着翻出来的穴肉和黏糊糊的液体一起再次进入。  
“一博~”彭彭的身体被一博开发的分外敏感，想要搂住什么东西固定身体，薄薄的浴巾下面是光滑的洗手台面，于是他伸出手臂想要抓住一博，却发现自己够不到。  
“准备好了？”一博掏出自己等了许久的小兄弟，对准穴口用力一推，就着粘稠的液体直接进入最深处。  
一博身体靠近，彭彭迅速环住他的脖子，两条腿扣住一博的腰，将头埋在一博颈间，伴随着一博腰间的律动，一下一下哈着气。  
“难受吗？”一博在他耳边轻声问。  
“涨！啊哈~”彭彭现在只能发出气声，吹得一博心痒痒的。  
“还得再忍一下，医生说了，越激烈效果越明显。”一博语气很少温柔，却拿出大部分的温柔哄着怀里的比自己大3岁的哥哥。腰间瞬间用力，直接触碰到彭彭最敏感的地方，他清晰的感觉到有些液体进入他的衣服里。  
“我要射了。”彭彭伏在他耳边说。过于猛烈的撞击让彭彭在也忍不住了，他能清晰的感觉到自己身前就像是一个即将崩塌的水坝，任何外部用力都会让它溃坝。  
“你射吧。”一博再次用力，伴随着身前精液的释放，彭彭伸长脖子，到达了高潮。  
一博吻上了彭彭的喉结，然后沿着下颚线吻到他的嘴角。一博看着红着眼角的彭彭，心中带着些疼爱：“我也要射了。”  
说着，彭彭就感觉身体里涌入滚烫的液体，薄薄的嘴唇也同时到达，一博的舌头撬开紧闭的牙关，和彭彭的舌头纠缠在一起。  
结束之后，一博细心的将现场清理干净，然后爬上床，从背后将彭彭搂入怀中，在后颈处种下一颗草莓，轻声说道：“你知道减肥最重要的一点是什么吗？”  
彭彭睁开眼睛，心中闪过一丝不好的预感：“什么？”  
“减肥贵在持之以恒。”


End file.
